Deseo cumplido
by Inefable
Summary: Cuando Harry pidió su deseo, no imaginó que las consecuencias serían tan desastrosas. Harry/Draco
1. Capítulo x I

Fic inspirado en el Wish 26 de La Torre.

Ya está terminado y tiene tres partes.

Nota: Dee suena como 'Di' (D en Inglés)

**xxx**

**Capítulo Uno**

Todo comenzó una tarde de verano, cuando un muchacho llamado Harry Potter estaba sentado en el jardín de su casa, observando el césped. Harry era un joven moreno de unos increíbles ojos verdes pero, ahora, el bello color no brillaba, estaba triste. Lo que ocurría era que Harry extrañaba a su pequeño perrito, que se había extraviado.

Lo que realmente le molestaba era que, teniendo en cuenta que tenía algunas habilidades especiales, ninguna de ellas lo podía ayudar a localizar al pequeño Britin. Sí, Harry no era un joven ordinario, por el contrario, él podía hacer magia.

Sus padres habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo y él se había criado con su singular abuela, Violet. Ella era una mujer simpática y todos siempre decían que James, el padre de Harry, había heredado su humor.

Pero Violet no sólo era simpática. No; ella también tenía poderes especiales y podía hacer magia. Todo lo que Harry sabía lo había aprendido gracias a sus enseñanzas.

Sin importar qué tan fantástica fuera Violet, Harry sabía que ella tampoco sería capaz de encontrar a Britin. Ambos lo habían intentado pero la tarea había probado ser más que complicada. Britin parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra.

Mientras observaba los árboles, Harry recordaba cómo el pequeño solía juguetear por ahí y estropear las flores del cantero.

Cerrando los ojos por un instante, dijo —: Desearía volver a ver a Britin —. Sabía que era una idiotez y que sus meras palabras no resolverían nada pero cuando estaba sumamente enojado o triste, solía decir lo que pensaba Su abuela siempre le decía que era mejor que todo el dolor se exteriorizara.

Echando un último vistazo al luminoso jardín, Harry regresó al interior del humilde hogar y se recluyó en su habitación a leer acerca de la Quema de Brujas. Violet le había regalado un volumen de hechicería que había sobrevivido a la Edad Media pero le había aconsejado que leyera sobre la época para poder entender mejor los encantamientos.

La noche anterior, Harry había estado horas y horas investigando el libro y realizando los encantamientos que podía llevar a cabo con su nivel de experiencia.

Recordando un pasaje en particular, abandonó el libro sobre la Caza y fue a buscar el volumen prohibido. El texto estaba en Francés pero Violet le había enseñado el idioma a muy temprana edad, al igual que el Latín, para que no tuviera limitaciones a la hora de canalizar sus habilidades en hechizos. Era un hecho que muchas instrucciones para realizar pociones estaban escritas en esos dos idiomas y Violet no quería que su nieto desaprovechara sus capacidades… Harry, sin embargo, aborrecía las pociones y aún más si era él quien tenía que prepararlas.

Ese pasaje que le había provocado ganas de volver a leer el libro hablaba acerca de un Rétrésou y Harry lo había leído sin saber qué era. Se había dicho que debía preguntarle a Violet pero lo había olvidado. Consumido por la curiosidad, salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a su abuela. La mujer estaba durmiendo en la sala de estar y Harry prefirió no despertarla.

Cuando estaba a punto de regresar por donde había venido, escuchó un ruido en el jardín. Cautelosamente, se acercó al lugar y pudo ver que, aparentemente, la fuente del ruido había sido una pequeña botella verde que flotaba en la piscina. Preguntándose de dónde había salido, se aproximó al agua y sujetó la botellita. En su interior sólo había humo que, más que gris, parecía plateado.

Confundido, regresó a la casa con la botella en la mano. Seguramente sería algún nuevo 'proyecto' de su abuela. Depositó el objeto en la mesa de la cocina y regresó a su habitación. Continuó leyendo durante un rato y cuando finalmente se cansó, bajó a la sala de estar para mirar un rato la tele. En el trayecto por las escaleras se cruzó con la botellita. Pero, ¿no la había dejado en la cocina? Encogiéndose de hombros, la agarró y caminó a la sala. Allí apoyó la botella sobre el televisor y se sometió a la ardua tarea de encontrar el control remoto. Qué ridículo que era que fuese capaz de manipular los cuatro elementos pero incapaz de prender la tele sin el control.

Recordó que lo había dejado en la cocina, así que, fue a buscarlo y al regresar, se alarmó un poco porque la botellita no estaba donde la había dejado, sino que ahora se encontraba en el suelo.

Maldición, pensó. Quizás había un nuevo espíritu en la casa… Realmente los aborrecía. Sujetó la botella y la llevó a la cocina para encerrarla en la heladera. ¿Se congelaban los espíritus?

Decidiendo que era hora de despertar a Violet, se dio media vuelta para regresar a la sala de estar pero una voz interrumpió su accionar.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Sácame de aquí! —exigió la desconocida voz, que arrastraba las palabras y sonaba irritada.

Sobresaltado, Harry observó la cocina pero no vio a nadie. ¿Sería la botella que le estaba hablando? — ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí —respondió la voz.

Sí, definitivamente había sido la botella. Harry, entonces abrió la heladera y se maravilló al ver a un diminuto muchacho encerrado tras las paredes de vidrio. Al observar el brilloso cabello rubio, la pálida y etérea piel, la pintoresca vestimenta y los adorables zapatitos, sólo pudo decir una cosa —: Eres tan tierno.

Esa declaración provocó que la personita se enojara y se cruzara de brazos —. No soy tierno. Soy un ser muy poderoso y deberías respetarme, insolente mortal.

—Ah, claro. Lo siento —se disculpó Harry, divertido —. Y… hmm… —. Creyó que preguntarle qué era sonaría demasiado rudo, así que, prefirió decir —: ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Soy Dee y estoy aquí porque tú me llamaste. Soy un Djinn.

Harry abrió los ojos de manera graciosa y los lentes se le deslizaron hasta la punta de la nariz —. Pero si yo no invoqué a ningún genio. Debe haber un error —. Sabía que muchos Ifrits se hacían pasar por Djinns para engañar a las personas, haciéndoles creer que eran genios benévolos cuando, en realidad, eran todo lo contrario. Lo mejor sería deshacerse de este genio lo más rápido posible.

—Sí que lo hiciste. Fue anoche pero recién hoy pediste tu deseo, así que, aquí estoy.

Esas pocas palabras hicieron que Harry olvidara el asunto de los Ifrits y quisiera conservar al muchachito, que vestía ropa beduina muy contradictoria con su color de pelo y piel. Realmente era muy extraño que un genio fuese rubio pero sabía que algunas razas podían modificar su apariencia, así que, tal vez se trataba de un genio que quería… ¿estar a la moda? —¿Puedes encontrar a Britin? —preguntó, dejando a un lado el tema de que era raro encontrar a un árabe rubio de ojos grises.

—Ya lo he encontrado pero para que tu deseo se cumpla debes formularlo correctamente. Tienes que decir 'deseo' en vez de 'desearía' —explicó Dee.

Harry tomó aire y sonrió al pensar en su deseo —. De acuerdo. Deseo que mi perrito, Britin, regrese a casa conmigo.

La botellita volvió a llenarse de humo y Harry dio un paso hacia atrás. Instantes más tarde, el humo se desvaneció y un perrito negro entró corriendo desde el jardín. Tras él venía otro perrito pero más pequeño y con pelaje claro, prácticamente rubio.

—¡Britin! —Harry corrió a abrazarlo y éste le llenó la cara de lengüetazos —. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Se había ido con él —le contestó Dee, indicando al otro animalito.

—¿Él? —inquirió Harry, confundido —. Pero Britin también es un nene —musitó con recelo —. Además este perrito es casi un bebé —agregó, acariciando al cachorro desconocido.

El genio se encogió de hombros —. Tu Britin es un pervertido. No podrás separarlos. Será mejor que elijas un nombre.

Harry decidió que no le molestaba tener una nueva mascota y si Britin lo quería, entonces, él también lo hacía —. Hmm… Taynney —dictaminó con una sonrisa —. Mi abuela te va a adorar —le aseguró.

—Esta escena es hermosa —comenzó a decir el Djinn, con evidente sarcasmo —pero debemos pasar a la segunda etapa de tu deseo.

El mago levantó la cabeza y miró a Dee a los ojos —. ¿Qué? ¿Qué segunda etapa?

—¿Creíste que tu deseo no tenía precio? Todo tiene consecuencias —le contestó Dee, muy sonriente —. Debes ir a Haltwhistle y encontrar la Cueva del Lago.

Harry pestañó varias veces —. ¿Haltwhistle? Pero eso queda casi en Escocia. Estamos a miles de quilómetros.

—Sí pero debes llegar antes de que pasen veinticuatro horas porque, de lo contrario, en vez de un día de la mala suerte, tendrás toda una vida así.

Ahora, Harry sí estaba asustado. Maldito genio, seguramente era un Ifrit —. ¿Mala suerte?

—La consecuencia de tu deseo es que tendrás mala suerte durante todo el día pero si no bebes el agua de la Cueva, tendrás mala suerte durante todo el resto de tu existencia —explicó el muchachito —. Pero no te preocupes, no será una existencia demasiado larga porque con esa suerte morirás muy pronto —le sonrió, como si le estuviese diciendo algo alentador.

—Pero si llego a Haltwhistle y bebo el agua mi suerte estará bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí pero en los setecientos años que estuve cumpliendo deseos, nadie lo logró. Casi todos murieron a las pocas horas de que sus deseos se hiciesen realidad —comentó el genio, con mucha tranquilidad, sentándose en el fondo de la botellita —. Si quieres evitar todo este trastorno, sólo debes pedirme que deshaga tu deseo pero tu perrito no se irá con el otro a juguetear sino que desaparecerá, como si nunca hubiese existido.

Harry observó a Britin, que estaba lamiendo la nariz de Taynney y llegó a la conclusión de que no podía hacerlo, no podía hacerlo desaparecer —. Dime cómo llegar a Haltwhistle.

Dee sonrió ante la respuesta.


	2. Capítulo x II

Fic inspirado en el Wish 26 de La Torre.

Ya está terminado y tiene tres partes.

Nota: Dee suena como 'Di' (D en Inglés)

**xxx**

**Capítulo Dos**

Qué tonto había sido al creer que el deseo no traería consecuencias y más tonto aún al creer que el genio lo llevaría a Haltwhistle volando en una alfombra mágica. No, nada eso. Ahora estaba en un avión, relajado y bebiendo champagne. Mil veces mejor que la alfombra voladora.

No. Eso no es cierto. No fue tan sencillo.

Cuando aún estaban en la casa, Dee le dijo que en cuanto pusiera un pie fuera, su mala suerte empezaría, y no había mentido porque, ni bien Harry salió a la calle, comenzó a llover torrencialmente.

_'Bueno, un poco de agua no hace mal,'_ se dijo pero cuando metió un pie en un charco de agua, se dobló el tobillo y tropezó, dejó de pensar tan optimistamente.

Debían llegar rápido al aeropuerto porque cuando Violet despertara y viera la nota que explicaba que su nieto se iba al norte de Inglaterra para encontrar una cueva y recuperar su suerte porque un genio rubio le había devuelto a su perro gay, le daría un ataque. Sí, lo mejor sería huir con rapidez.

Se subió a un taxi pero el conductor no hablaba Inglés. ¡En Inglaterra! Teniendo que rebajarse a hacer un avioncito de papel para que el hombre le entendiera, Harry logró llegar al aeropuerto… dos horas después porque el tráfico estaba terrible.

Ni bien entró al edificio, la lluvia cesó.

Se aproximó al mostrador para pedir un lugar en el primer vuelo a Haltwhistle pero lo tomó por sorpresa un ataque de hipo y no pudo hablar. Desesperado, corrió al baño a tomar agua y cuando logró calmarse y regresó se había hecho una fila de unas veinte personas por delante de él.

Por fin llegó su turno pero la muchacha que debía atenderlo no quiso hacerlo hasta que él se peinara porque era "una falta de respeto". Considerablemente más irritado que unas horas atrás, Harry intentó alisar un poco su pelo —. Mire, señorita. No puedo perder tiempo. ¿Me da mi maldito boleto?

Sí, sí, no debió decir 'maldito'. Eso se dijo a sí mismo, un rato más tarde, cuando dos policías quisieron detenerlo por alteración del orden público. Costó bastante pero finalmente pudo convencerlos de que no había tenido intenciones de alterar nada y, mucho menos, el orden público. Tuvo que disculparse con la muchacha del mostrador y recién después de hacerlo le permitieron comprar el boleto para el próximo vuelo, que saldría cinco horas después porque se había atrasado.

Su humor ya estaba un tanto alterado y se sentó a esperar, con la botellita en un bolso que sostenía sobre sus piernas.

—¿Qué pasará si llego un poco tarde? —le preguntó a Dee, disimuladamente.

—Ya te lo dije, tendrás mala suerte durante toda tu corta vida.

—Pero, ¿y si es sólo un poco tarde?

—No importa. Te quedan veintiún horas —concluyó el pequeño genio, con una radiante sonrisa.

Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Parece que te agrada verme miserable.

El muchachito se encogió de hombros —. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. Hace dos o tres siglos que perdí las ganas de ayudar a los mortales —reconoció —. Antes me entusiasmaba e intentaba ser útil pero realmente no tiene sentido porque es una tarea imposible de realizar para un mortal con tanta mala suerte —. El genio sonaba genuinamente acongojado y Harry sintió ganas de abrazarlo —. Si sigues hablándole a una botella que está dentro de tu maleta, creerán que estás loco.

—Es cierto —coincidió Harry —. Mejor hablamos más tarde.

El pequeño Dee, entonces, se sentó dentro de su botellita verde y se puso a hacer burbujas con una mini-pipa que había aparecido de la nada. Harry sonrió al observarlo. Era tan adorable.

Pasaron las horas y cuando sólo quedaban veinte minutos para abordar, el moreno procuró no moverse porque no era conveniente meterse en problemas cuando ya faltaba tan poco para que saliera su vuelo.

—Pasajeros con destino a Haltwhistle, hagan el favor de abordar por la puerta número siete —comunicaron los altavoces un rato más tarde.

Ansioso, Harry caminó rumbo a la puerta pero no pudo pasar la seguridad porque el personal del aeropuerto creyó que llevaba drogas en la botella. Más detectores, perros, policías, dolor de cabeza y, finalmente, pudo tomar su vuelo, tras confundir a los hombres con un encantamiento que le había enseñado Violet.

El viaje se desarrolló sin problemas… Claro, sin mencionar las turbulencias, el pasajero que le vomitó encima, la puerta del baño que lo dejó encerrado, que tardaron tres horas más de lo normal y la película de Paris Hilton que estaban proyectando.

Harry estaba haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no perder la paciencia, ya que sabía que cuando la perdía, sus poderes se revolucionaban un poco y empezaban a acontecer sucesos _extraños_, por llamarlos de alguna manera. Y verdaderamente no era una buena idea que las ventanas del avión estallaran por su culpa.

Cuando estaban por llegar a Haltwhistle, le sobrevino otro ataque de hipo y éste le duró los veinte o veinticinco minutos que quedaban de viaje, para su desgracia y la de los pasajeros cercanos.

_'Bueno, ya estoy aquí,' _pensó al descender del avión. Tal vez no sería tan complicado, después de todo, se esperanzó pero el aliviador sentimiento sólo le duró unos instantes porque al ir a buscar su bolso, no lo encontró. Preguntó, se quejó y armó un escándalo pero nada le sirvió.

Sin Dee no podría llegar a la Cueva del Lago y sin ella, tendría mala suerte hasta su último minuto de vida.

_'¡Maldición!,'_ se quejó mentalmente. Salió del aeropuerto y caminó hacia un parque cercano, donde se sentó a pensar. El césped siempre le ayudaba a concentrarse.

Decidiendo que sólo tenía una opción, dijo en voz alta —: Deseo recuperar a Dee —. Los genios cumplían tres deseos, ¿no?

Momentos más tarde, la botellita verde apareció en al aire y cayó a su lado, sin romperse. Harry la agarró y sonrió al ver que, tras el humor plateado, Dee aún estaba en su interior —. Aquí estás. ¿A dónde habías ido?

—Dos norteamericanos idiotas y sexualmente ambiguos me encontraron y dijeron que era un Djinn encogido, llenaron tu maleta de Sal y el más alto de los dos, dijo que iría a buscar algo… Creo que dijo algo sobre plata. No lo sé. El más pequeño se quedó mirándome y me preguntó si me gustaba AC/DC —explicó el rubio —. Eres un imbécil —agregó, con mirada arrogante, insinuando que él sabía algo que Harry desconocía por completo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque perdiste un deseo. Si hubieses dicho "desearía" o "es mi deseo que", la invocación habría funcionado, entonces yo habría aparecido pero tú aún tendrías un deseo más —aclaró el hombrecito, con una voz cargada de ironía y superioridad —. Los morenos son tan tontos.

Harry se dio cuenta de que el genio tenía razón, sin embargo, no le respondió nada.

—Bueno, si quieres llegar a la Cueva a tiempo tendrás que empezar a moverte —exclamó el rubio.

El joven mago asintió rápidamente —. ¿Qué debo hacer? No sé dónde está esa Cueva.

—Tienes que encontrar la Piedra y ella te llevará a la siguiente etapa.

—¿Y dónde encuentro esa Piedra? —inquirió Harry.

—Es una roca muy particular, tiene un triángulo y un círculo en el centro, y sólo la encontrarás si realmente quieres encontrarla.

—Hmm, realmente quiero hacerlo —dijo Harry, con una mueca de desconcierto.

—Eso no es suficiente, debes desearlo de verdad —le contestó el muchachito antes de que una almohada miniatura apareciera en su botella —. No puedo ayudarte con eso —. Se acostó en una posición casi fetal y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mullida almohada.

Harry lo miró un poco irritado —. ¿Eso es todo? ¿Ahora vas a dormirte? Podrías darme una pista.

—Ya te la di, anteojudo inútil. Si no fuera por mí, tendrías que buscar la Cueva en el directorio telefónico. Ahora, cállate y déjame dormir tranquilo.

El pequeño Dee realmente podía sonar muy desagradable cuando estaba de mal humor, concluyó Harry.

Debía verdaderamente desear encontrar la Piedra. De acuerdo, lo deseaba, ¿y ahora, qué?

Frustrado, suspiró y miró la botella. No podía culpar al pobre genio por enfadarse. Seguro que él también se habría enfadado tras setecientos años haciendo lo mismo y viendo fallar a todos, sin importar cuánto los ayudara. Pero Dee no parecía enfadado de verdad, era más como si estuviese… ¿desilusionado?, ¿desesperanzado?

Ahora quedaban menos de once horas. Tal vez era momento de que él también perdiera las esperanzas.

_'No,'_ se ordenó. Once horas podía ser muchísimo tiempo si sabía aprovecharlo y debía aprender a hacerlo porque, de lo contrario, las consecuencias serían desastrosas. Una vida de mala suerte, una vida de días como ese. No, definitivamente, no podía rendirse, no lo haría.

Y tampoco podía permitirse morir. ¿Quién iba a cuidar de su perro gay y de su abuela? Debía mantenerse vivo, sin importar qué. Y debía encontrar la maldita Piedra. De tan solo pensar en que sin la Cueva, su vida se iría al demonio y dejaría solos a sus seres queridos, sintió un dolor en el pecho.

Además, tenía ganas de triunfar sólo para probarle a Dee que sí era capaz de hacerlo, que algo tan elemental como sobrevivir no era cuestión de suerte. Él era un mago y su abuela le había enseñado muchísimas cosas. Seguramente algo le sería de ayuda, en algún momento, como había sucedido en el aeropuerto.

No permitiría que todas esas enseñanzas hubiesen sido en vano y tampoco se permitiría morir, no si tanto deseaba y necesitaba seguir con vida (Dios, aún era virgen. ¡No podía morir!). Tenía que llegar a la Cueva, lo deseaba más que nada en el mundo.

Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó a sentir un gran dolor de cabeza. Observó el suelo y encontró la causa de su dolor: una piedra.

Tal vez fue tanta la alegría que sintió en ese instante, que aferró la Piedra con tanta fuerza que casi la rompió.

—¡Dee! ¡La tengo! ¡La tengo!

El rubiecito levantó los párpados lentamente —. Bueno, al menos llegaste hasta ahí. No muchos lo logran.

Harry sonrió y se puso de pie —. Bueno, ahora podré llegar a la Cueva —, exclamó —. Hmm, ¿cómo?

—Sujeta la Piedra con la mano derecha y di 'Cueva del Lago'.

El muchacho hizo lo indicado y lo próximo que supo fue que estaba en una colina, muy confundido y con un poco de frío. Dio un paso hacia delante y se tropezó.

—¿Dee? —preguntó, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa.

—Aquí estoy —se escuchó la voz del muchachito a unos metros de distancia.

Harry caminó, con más cuidado, hacia la botellita y la sujetó —. ¿Ahora qué?

—Mira de nuevo la Piedra.

El moreno desvió su mirada hacia la roca y pudo observar que el círculo se había achicado y se había puesto de color rojo. El triángulo aún seguía en su lugar pero en su interior había una línea que trazaba una especie de mapa, cuyo destino final era el punto rojo.

—Bueno, yo debo estar aquí —, dijo, indicando el comienzo de la línea —. Entonces debo ir para allá —agregó, avanzando hacia una zona muy arbolada. Observó la Piedra y supo que tenía que situarse en el medio de un triángulo que formaban siete árboles. Caminó y caminó hasta que encontró el lugar.

Observó los árboles con detenimiento y vio que uno de ellos tenía una serpiente tallada en el tronco. Entornando los ojos, se acercó a la figura y la tocó con el dedo índice. Al instante, sintió una especie de descarga y supo que ahí estaba la entrada a… lo que fuera. Volvió a presionar la serpiente pero, esta vez, con más fuerza. Momentos más tarde, el suelo empezó a temblar y se formó una apertura en él. Se acercó para ver que había una escalera y luego miró a Dee pero éste no le dijo nada.

Encogiéndose de hombros, bajó por los peldaños, trastabillando un poco, y se encontró en una enorme sala con columnas de piedra.

—¿Por qué debería permitirte pasar? —inquirió una susurrante voz.

Harry miró la sala de un lado a otro pero no vio a nadie. Finalmente, su vista se dirigió a una pequeña serpiente que estaba al lado de lo que parecía ser una puerta.

—Hola —le dijo —. ¿Pasar a dónde?

—A la siguiente sala —respondió la serpiente.

—Porque quiero llegar a la Cueva del Lago para recuperar mi suerte.

—Todos quieren eso. No me interesa.

La serpiente se había dado vuelta y Harry supo que no le permitiría el paso —. Yo… quiero probarle a este Djinn —agregó, pensando que quizás esa razón sí convencería al guardián —que no soy como los demás. Yo sí puedo llegar a la Cueva antes de que pasen las veinticuatro horas.

El guardián, al parecer, se vio más interesado por el nuevo argumento.

—Sí triunfaré —, concluyó Harry, intentando sonar más seguro de lo que verdaderamente estaba.

—Muy ambicioso, ¿no crees? —preguntó la serpiente —. Nadie pudo hacerlo antes.

—Yo sí podré.

La serpiente, entonces, se quitó del medio y dijo —: Necesitarás algo más que suerte para pasar la próxima prueba.


	3. Capítulo x III

Fic inspirado en el Wish 26 de La Torre.

Nota: Dee suena como 'Di' (D en Inglés)

**xxx**

**Capítulo Tres**

La puerta se abrió y Harry avanzó hasta llegar a una nueva sala. La entrada se selló, dejándolo encerrado y, de a poco, el lugar comenzó a modificarse hasta transformarse en una sala de estar.

Harry frunció el ceño. Ese lugar le resultaba muy conocido. Sí, ¡lo conocía! Era su antiguo hogar.

—¿Ya se durmió?

La voz había provenido de un hombre con gafas que había entrado a la habitación, seguido de cerca por una mujer pelirroja. Esa nueva puerta estaba ahora abierta pero Harry no quería irse sin saber qué pasaba.

—Sí pero tuve que ponerle un poco de música.

—Mamá… Papá —murmuró Harry, aunque ya se había percatado de que ellos no podían verlo ni escucharlo.

La pareja se sentó en un sillón y se dispuso a mirar una película. Repentinamente, se escuchó un ruido a lo lejos y segundos después, ingresó un hombre vestido de negro —. ¿Ya lo has pensado, James? —El hombre era muy guapo y Harry pensó que eran un tanto parecidos, especialmente dado a que tenían el pelo de color negro azabache.

—Ya te he dicho que no, Tom —contestó James, poniéndose delante de Lily —. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—Respuesta incorrecta —. El extraño tomó un arma del interior de su ropa y le disparó a James en el pecho. Lily gritó y tanto ella como Harry se arrodillaron al lado del hombre. Harry estaba desesperado, su padre se estaba muriendo y él no podía hacer nada.

James miró a Lily por última vez, le aferró una mano y cerró los ojos.

Lily lloró pero su dolor se vio opacado por la estridente risa de ese Tom. La mujer se puso de pie y caminó hacia el asesino pero no hizo nada, sólo lo miró a los ojos.

El hombre ya no reía pero tampoco se sentía intimidado por la helada mirada.

La pelirroja se llevó una mano al pecho y antes de que Tom o Harry supiesen qué había pasado, ella se arrancó un colgante del cuello para clavarlo con firmeza en la yugular del hombre. Harry se acercó corriendo para ver cómo el asesino se quitaba la ensangrentada y puntiaguda espadita de metal de la garganta. Sin importar que hubiese sido no más que un colgante, el corte había sido mortal y el hombre ya había caído al suelo, desangrándose. Antes de que Lily le quitara el arma, Tom intentó sonreír una vez más y le disparó en el corazón.

Y Harry se quedó allí, inmóvil, viendo a sus padres muertos y al asesino, morirse lentamente. No podía hacer nada y, aunque lo deseaba, se sentía incapaz de gritar o llorar.

De pronto, los cuerpos se desvanecieron y la escena volvió a comenzar.

—¿Ya se durmió? —preguntó James, de nuevo.

Harry se sentó en una esquina a observar sin poder actuar y así estuvo durante lo que pareció ser un año entero. Sus padres morían y la escena volvía a empezar. Harry ya sabía todo de memoria y lo único que lo consolaba era saber que sus padres habían muerto rápido, mientras que el asesino había sufrido mucho más.

Un suspiro lo distrajo y obligó a mirar hacia otro lado. La botella verde estaba sobre una repisa y había sido Dee quien había suspirado.

—Dee… —dijo Harry, con la garganta seca.

—Sólo queda un poco más de una hora. Creí que tú serías diferente —reconoció el hombrecito.

Una hora, pensó Harry. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo. Caminó hacia la puerta por donde habían ingresado sus padres y el hombre pero no pudo atravesarla —. Quiero irme —dijo en voz alta, rogando que sirviera de algo. En ese momento, la sala de estar volvió a transmutar hasta retomar su forma original.

—Tienes dos opciones —dijo la serpiente, que ahora vigilaba una nueva puerta —. Puedes avanzar y llegar a la Cueva o pedir un último deseo: que tus padres estén vivos. Podrás salvarlos de todo ese dolor.

Harry perdió la capacidad de respirar —. ¿Cuál es la trampa? —preguntó, sabiendo que confiar en una serpiente que hablaba no era la mejor de las ideas.

El animal lo miró fijamente —. Estarás con ellos pero aquí. Jamás podrás irte.

Dee se sentó en el fondo de su botellita y se puso a hacer burbujas con su pipa. Ya había perdido las esperanzas de que este nuevo muchacho sí tuviera la fuerza de voluntad e inteligencia como para decir 'no'.

—Vivirán los tres juntos. ¿Acaso no es ese tu verdadero deseo? —inquirió la serpiente.

James y Lily aparecieron y se pararon al lado del animal, sonrientes y con los brazos extendidos.

Por más que quería creer lo contrario, Harry estaba seguro de que esas personas no eran sus verdaderos padres. Probablemente eran parte de una ilusión para mantenerlo atrapado en esa sala.

Los reales James y Lily no habrían querido que su único hijo se encerrara allí durante el resto de su vida, dejando sola a Violet. Y probablemente moriría pronto. ¿De qué se iba a alimentar? Seguro que iba a imaginarse comiendo con su papá y su mamá, pero la verdad iba a ser que estaría solo, en una sala subterránea, hasta morir de hambre, alimentándose únicamente de esa dulce mentira, de su cruel locura.

—No puedo hacerlo —musitó y luego miró a sus falsos padres —. Lo siento —, les dijo con honestidad —. Quiero llegar al Lago.

La serpiente no tomó bien la negativa pero, aún así, le dio acceso a la nueva puerta.

El pequeño genio sonreía dentro de su botella y miraba a Harry con un rostro que denotaba ¿agradecimiento? —Bien hecho —farfulló, procurando sonar indiferente, aunque no podía ocultar su alegría.

Ahora se encontraban frente a una pared de piedra con símbolos raros y el frío aire del lugar olía a salitre. Harry miró los símbolos con detenimiento —. Fuego, aire, tierra y agua —le dijo a Dee —. No entiendo qué debo hacer —. Entornó los ojos —. La pared es de tierra, hay aire y estas olas —dijo, mirando el agua que se agitaba bajo las rocas donde estaba parado —definitivamente son de agua. Sólo falta el fuego —. Sonriendo al pensar en los libros de su abuela, sujetó un ramita y tras exclamar una serie de invocaciones a Agni, el pequeño trozo de madera se encendió en una poderosa llama, que luego acercó al símbolo correspondiente. Nada ocurrió. Un poco desilusionado, observó con agudeza el resto del muro.

"Tantum unus quisnam can animadverto is mos vado in."

—¿Cómo que sólo podré avanzar si puedo ver? ¿Ver qué? —. Continuó observando la pared hasta que la ramita se consumió y le quemó un dedo.

Ver. ¿Qué cosa? De acuerdo, debía concentrarse. Cerró los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir, centró su atención en cada uno de los símbolos. Uno de ellos significaba 'Fe'. ¿Fe? Quizás debía confiar en que vería algo, aunque no hubiese nada a la vista… Tendría que confiar en lo improbable, ver lo invisible.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo capaz de visualizar una tela que flotaba al lado del muro. Parecía una especie de camaleón, ya que se mimetizaba con el fondo. O, tal vez, no era que se mimetizaba sino que era invisible para aquéllos que no creían poder verla.

Se aproximó a la tela y la sujetó con cuidado. Como parecía no ser peligrosa, la colocó sobre sus hombros para confirmar sus dudas. Sí, asombrosamente, la tela hizo que su cuerpo se volviera invisible. Ya no había dudas.

—Increíble —dijo Dee, con una sonrisa.

—¡Lo sé! Es una Capa de Invisibilidad. Jamás había visto una. Hace cientos de años que no se encuentra una así, creo que la última en verse fue la Alberich.

—No me refería a eso. Es que eres el primero en llegar a la Capa. Todos los anteriores pidieron el último deseo y se quedaron encerrados en la sala hasta morir. La mala suerte hizo que se enfermaran, tropezaran rompiéndose el cuello y cosas por el estilo. Ninguno duró más de una semana.

Harry no estaba alegre por el destino de esas personas pero sí era bueno saber que había tomado la decisión correcta y que había superado la prueba, aparentemente, más difícil de todas —. ¿Y ahora qué debo hacer?

–No lo sé. Nunca llegué hasta aquí —respondió el muchachito rubio, encogiéndose de hombros.

El moreno suspiró y observó la pared. Cuatro elementos, fe, invisibilidad… No tenía demasiado sentido y tampoco le sombraba tiempo como para ponerse a analizar la situación. Un tanto desesperado, volvió a encender una ramita y se sorprendió cuando ésta se apagó al estar en el interior de la capa.

Frunciendo el ceño, encendió la rama una vez más y luego la colocó sobre la tela. Instantáneamente, el fuego se extinguió y la capa no sufrió ninguna quemadura.

Entusiasmado, arrojó un puñado de tierra sobre la tela y sonrió al ver cómo ésta lo repelía. Por las dudas, hizo una última prueba, sumergiendo la capa en al agua. Como si fuese el Mar Rojo, el agua se dividió en dos paredes, dos olas latentes que se mantenían en su lugar, alejándose de la tela que se conservaba seca.

La capa era inmune a los cuatro elementos y si la pared estaba hecha de tierra… Sí, se dijo Harry, eso era. Debía confiar en que la capa le permitiría pasar. Se colocó la mágica tela encima y caminó hacia el muro. Su mano derecha, usando la capa a modo de guante, pudo atravesar el muro sin dificultad, como si éste hubiese sido meramente aire.

Atravesó la pared por completo y se encontró frente a un precioso lago que poseía una pequeña isla en el centro. La Cueva tenía un techo altísimo y no estaba demasiado iluminada.

En la orilla había un bote y Harry se aproximo a él con rapidez. Se quitó la capa y se sentó sobre la madera —. ¿Dee? —preguntó.

—Aquí estoy —respondió el Djinn, cuya botella ya había aparecido en el bote.

Sin necesidad de que alguien remara, se movilizaron hacia la Fuente pero poco antes de llegar, el bote se detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Harry, recorriendo la Cueva y el Lago con la vista. La Fuente estaba tan cerca. ¿Por qué tuvieron que detenerse justo en ese momento? ¡No había tiempo!

Se asomó un poco para ver si algo había obstruido la trayectoria del bote y, para su sorpresa, lo que lo había hecho no había sido una roca ni un montículo de tierra, sino una pequeña montaña de monedas de oro. Ahora, todo el fondo del Lago estaba cubierto por todo tipo de riquezas y Harry, por una milésima de segundo, sintió ganas de sumergirse en él para apoderarse del tesoro. Pero no, sólo era otra trampa y él no estaba ahí para ingresar a la lista Forbes. Sólo necesitaba encontrar la manera de llegar a la Fuente sin tocar el agua porque, sin lugar a dudas, todo era demasiado bueno como para no ser una trampa mortal.

—Estamos a menos de cinco metros. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

—El bote tiene una soga. ¿Tienes equilibrio? —preguntó el genio y Harry no necesitó responderle, pues sí tenía y mucho. Sujetó la soga y miró el bote. Necesitaba algo pesado… El oro era pesado, ¿no? Volvió a mirar el agua y se esforzó por recordar cómo era el hechizo de levitación que le había enseñado Violet. Si lograba conseguir alguna de esas copas de oro, podría atarla a la soga y luego arrojarla hacia la Fuente. Con un poco de suerte… Hmm, de acuerdo, no… Con un poco de concentración, podría caminar sobre la soga y- No. Demasiado complicado y no había tiempo.

—Tengo una mejor idea. Aún me queda un deseo, ¿verdad?

—Si pero si lo pides tu suerte se irá al mismísimo Infierno y aún estando a cinco metros, podrías morirte o, peor, no beber de la Fuente.

—No tenemos opción. ¿Puedo desear aparecer al lado de la Fuente?

—Claro que no. Todo el mundo desearía eso si se pudiera —contestó Dee, con el mentón alzado, como si hubiese resulto el más grande misterio del universo.

—Bueno, entonces deseo que haya un puente que conecte el bote con la Fuente. Ah, y que el punte tenga barandas, no sea resbaladizo, no tenga agujeros ni maderas flojas y… Hmm, creo que eso es todo —concluyó, tratando pensar en algún otro peligro que podría conllevar cruzar por una madera.

Momentos después, su deseo se hizo realidad pero el puente tenía algo con lo que Harry no había contado.

—¡¿Clavos?! ¡Dee! —se quejó, verdaderamente furioso.

—Yo no controlo los deseos, no puse los clavos —le aseguró el rubio —. Sólo cumplo deseos pero… no soy un verdadero Djinn.

Esa declaración hizo que Harry perdiera su enojo y parpadeara varias veces —. ¿Qué eres, entonces?

—¿Te parece el momento más propicio para hablar de esto?

—No, tienes razón —contestó Harry y se acercó al extremo del puente.

Los minutos se acababan y esa era la única manera de llegar a la Fuente. Después de todo, sí necesitaría equilibrio.

Con mucha dificultad, se subió a la baranda de la derecha. Le dolían las rodillas y sabía que si caía, los clavos le harían mucho más que un rasguño. El agua, por otra parte, tampoco era una buena opción, pues en ese tramo, todas las riquezas eran demasiado puntiagudas para su gusto y el agua, seguramente sería _'tóxica o algo así'_.

Pensó en ponerse de pie y caminar como lo hubiese hecho con la soga pero lo pensó mejor y decidió que no era el mejor momento para jugar al circo. Finalmente, se acostó bocabajo sobre la baranda y se arrastró lentamente, como una serpiente.

Muy inconvenientemente, le entraron ganas de estornudar una, dos, tres… y veinte veces. Si seguía estornudando en el medio de la baranda, jamás iba a llegar a beber el agua, así que, con los estornudos aún en acción, continuó avanzando.

—¡Apúrate! —gritó la voz de Dee, a sus espaldas.

—¡Hazlo tú, entonces! —replicó el moreno. El pequeño muchacho podía ser tan irritante. Como si fuese tan sencillo hacer eso, estando al lado de los poco amigables clavos.

Faltaba tan poco, tan solo unos centímetros más… Y llegó.

La botellita apareció a su lado y Dee lucía tan contento que parecía brillar.

Harry sujetó el cáliz que estaba al lado de la Fuente y con él, bebió un poco de agua. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago pero no le prestó atención porque sus sentidos estaban compenetrados en Dee, cuyo cuerpo había adoptado tamaño humano hacía tan solo unos segundos.

El genio sostenía la botellita verde en una mano y se observaba la otra, maravillado —. Mírame, soy-

—¿Un niño de verdad? —bromeó Harry, sumamente aturdido por lo que acababa de suceder.

—¡Humano! De nuevo… —lo corrigió el rubio.

—¿De nuevo?

Dee le sonrió y Harry sintió algo extraño en el estómago, algo que no había sentido antes —. Hace setecientos años, una hechicera me castigó por ser egoísta. Me pidió ayuda y como no la ayudé, me dijo que sólo me preocupaba por mí y mis deseos, entonces me obligó a cumplir los deseos de otros por toda la eternidad. El hechizo sólo se rompería si alguien lograba llegar a la Fuente y beber de ella. Y tú lo hiciste, tú rompiste el hechizo —. El rubio apenas podía contener la emoción —. ¡Me siento tan alto! —exclamó, feliz.

—Esto explica mucho —comentó Harry —. Realmente era extraño que fueses un genio rubio —. Y luego se quedó callado, un poco intimidado por la nueva altura del otro chico y por lo mucho mejor que se podían ver sus rasgos. Tenía unos ojos preciosos —. Hmm, me alegra que seas humano otra vez —añadió, mirando hacia otro lado.

—No puedo creer que hayas sido tú quien lo logró. Luces tan inútil.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco —. Tus insultos ya no suenan tan adorables —farfulló con una sonrisa —. ¿Y qué harás ahora?

—No lo sé, no me importa —, contestó Dee, aún sonriendo.

—Bueno… Si quieres, puedes venirte conmigo… Digo, venir conmigo. Ya sabes, a mi casa. Sí, eso —dijo, poniéndose colorado —. Además, necesito presentar evidencia tangible o mi abuela me matará por irme así.

—Está bien, iré contigo pero con dos condiciones.

Harry entornó los ojos —. ¿Cuáles?

—Peinarás tu horrible cabello y alejarás a tus perros homosexuales de mí.

—¿Temes que te contagien? —inquirió Harry, bromeando.

—¿Contagiarme? No necesitan hacerlo —respondió Dee, crípticamente y Harry tropezó con una roca pero no a causa de su suerte sino de la sorpresa… ¿o alegría? —¿Vamos o quieres quedarte aquí? —inquirió el rubio.

Harry sonrió —. Vamos —respondió, suspirando al ver que su suerte recuperada había cambiado un poco las cosas: los clavos ya no estaban en el puente.

Estaban subiendo al bote cuando Dee volvió a hablar —: ¿Recuerdas a la hechicera que te mencioné?

—Sí.

—En realidad, era un hechicero y quería que lo ayudara con… algo… privado. Desearía ayudarte a ti con ese tipo de problemas —comentó, sonriendo traviesamente.

—Deseo cumplido.

**xxx**

**Aclaraciones:**

**1**. Los perros gays simbolizan a Brian Kinney (Britin) y Justin Taylor (Taynney) de 'Queer as Folk'.

**2.** Los norteamericanos sexualmente ambiguos que se llevaron a Dee y lo llenaron de sal fueron Sam y Dean Winchester de 'Supernatural'.

**3.** La frase en Latín significa "Sólo avanzará quien sea capaz de ver" pero es probable que no esté del todo bien, así que, si alguien sabe bien Latín, que me corrija xD

**4. **Lo de la Capa de Alberich es una referencia a 'Los Nibelungos' y a 'El Anillo de los Nibelungos'. Alberich es un enano que posee una capa que le da habilidades especiales y lo vuelve invisible :)

**  
xxx**

Muchísimas gracias por leer. Espero que les haya gustado :)

- Inefable


End file.
